Traducción: Rachel's Second Time by Stix04
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Segunda parte de Quinn's Second Time. La mañana después.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción Autorizada.**

**La historia le pertenece a Stix04: u/1955541/stix04**

**Los personajes al equipo de Ryan M. y Fox.**

**Link original: s/6157123/1/Rachel-s-Second-Time**

**Agréguenla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

* * *

Rachel se sentía maravillosa! Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y ella casi podía escuchar los primero buenos días de los transeúntes afuera, si ponía la suficiente atención.

La morena se estiró, con los ojos aún cerrados, mientras sonreía ante los recuerdos de su sueño.

Y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

La primera cosa horrible de una serie de muchas cosas horribles de esa mañana, ocurrió cuando se en su intento de ponerse más cómoda aterrizo con un golpe, su cara por primera vez en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en su dormitorio y por lo tanto fue el piso de madera lo que la golpeo y no su suave cama matrimonial.

De repente, Rachel se dio cuenta de varias cosas: uno, la cabeza le palpitaba. Dos, se sentía muy mareada. Tres, que estaba medio desnuda. Y cuatro, no tenía ni idea de donde infiernos estaba.

Rachel se apoyó en sus palmas para inspeccionar la habitación, la puerta principal se abrió con un 'clip' y se cerró con fuerza, seguido por el sonido de unas llaves que golpeaban una mesa.

"Quinn?" fue el llamado que escucho de algún lugar no muy lejos.

"Oh mierda!" susurró Rachel con terror, sus ojos hicieron un rápido y frenético barrido a su alrededor mientras buscaba su camisa y falda, observando la cara sonriente enmarcada de una joven Quinn Fabray al final de una mesa.

"Quinnie?" la voz en movimiento agitó a Rachel, quien levantaba almohada por almohada del sofá en búsqueda de algo para cubrirse. Casi pega un grito de alegría cuando encontró su ropa y rápidamente se vistió.

"Quinn Fabray, sigues dormida? Son las once!" Judy grito juguetonamente en algún lugar MUY cerca. Al sonido de la voz de la señora Fabray, Rachel se puso de rodillas delante del sofá y rápidamente se arrastró alrededor de la mesa y las sillas en el fondo de la sala. Se escondió detrás de todo eso mientras esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

"Donde estas Quinn?" declaró Rachel en voz baja.

"Juro que esta chica puede dormir así este cayendo un monzón" Judy Fabray murmuró para si misma mientras entraba en la sala de estar. A medida que la mujer miró a su alrededor y vio el estado de las cosas, chasqueó la lengua y se chupo los dientes. "Ella está en serios problemas" Las almohadas estaban regadas por toda la habitación, mantas arrojadas sin miramientos en diferentes lugares, y la botella de vodka estaba en la mesa de café como un trofeo, medio vacío… o medio lleno, dependiendo de su filosofía de vida.

Y como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente malo, en ese preciso momento, alguien decidió llamar a Rachel Berry.

Rachel hizo una mueca desde atrás del sofá cuando del tono de llamada de Abba comenzó a sonar estridentemente desde donde sea que estuviera. La morena no se arriesgó a mirar, pero estaba segura de que Judy Fabray estaba a punto de localizar la fuente de la música.

"Hola?" dijo Judy al contestar el teléfono. Las manos de Rachel se estrellaron contra su propio rostro mientras gemía en voz baja, con la esperanza de que quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea no dijera su nombre.

"No, soy Judy Fabray, la mande de Quinn, quién es usted?" la rubia sonaba vagamente sospechosa y Rachel estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se orinaría encima.

"Bueno, no conozco a ninguna Rachel Berry, pero si la encuentro le daré su mensaje" Rachel se encogió de nuevo y contuvo la respiración, convencida de que estaba respirando tan fuerte que hasta la persona que había llamado la podría oír. Escuchó como Judy cerró su teléfono y espero a escuchar el sonido de que lo dejaba en algún lugar se escuchara, pero no sucedió.

"QUINN!"

"Oh, gracias Bárbara!" Rachel respiro mientras escuchaba el sonido de las fuertes pisada de retirada de Judy. Intuyó que se dirigía a la habitación de Quinn en el segundo piso y rápidamente se escabullo de su escondite.

"Doble mierda!" susurró mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, sin rastro de su celular. Su cabeza se sacudió ante el sonido de un portazo en el piso de arriba, lo que llevó a la morena a decidir que los celulares estaban sobrevalorados y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, camino, medio acelerada, medio corriendo por la calle con la mayor dignidad posible y no fue hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa que ella pudo tomar una profunda respiración. Se apoyó en la puerta principal, cerró sus ojos y se encogió en sí misma.

"Quinn Fabray, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar!" dijo apretando fuertemente su mandíbula.

La morena necesitaba una ducha, algunas aspirinas, una limpieza bucal a fondo y tal vez un trozo o dos de pan. Estaba a punto de hacer cargo de sus asuntos cuando un fuerte golpe sonó detrás de ella.

Por instinto, Rachel se dejó caer al suelo y miro salvajemente a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de arma, convencida de que Judy Fabray estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con pistola en mano, lista para llenar de balas su cuerpo por el consumo masivo de alcohol en su casa, tener sexo lésbico con su hija menos y por el maltrato a su cojines en su búsqueda desesperada de su ropa en la mañana.

"Rachel?" dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y lentamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Finn Hudson, luciendo extremadamente gigantesco y muy tímido. "Ey Rachel" la morena calmó su respiración y puso su mano sobre acelerado corazón.

"Finn, que estás haciendo aquí?" los ojos de Rachel rápidamente se ampliaron. "No acabas de llamar a mi teléfono, verdad?" le preguntó con pánico.

"Noo, por qué?" preguntó mientras miraba hacía la morena. Rachel se humedeció los labios y sacudió la cabeza para descartar el tema, sus ojos mirando a su alrededor tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

"No importa, adelante" dijo con un gesto con su brazo mientras se ponía las mascara de la alegría; un hábito de su actuación. Finn se movió torpemente por la casa hasta una de las sillas de la sala de estar de Rachel.

"Pensé que podríamos hablar de algunas cosas" dijo. La morena intentó parecer interesada por cortesía, pero en su mente estaba corriendo.

Dónde estaría Quinn esta mañana? Qué paso anoche? Que significaba? Será que Judy Fabray le devolvería el teléfono? Y si lo hacía, habría llamadas y mensajes superando su límite de plan? Se vería obligada a pagar por eso?

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras cada pregunto acribillaba en su cabeza. Inconscientemente aliso su muy arrugada falda, mientras respondía a sus propias preguntas.

Cómo se sintió lo de anoche? Tenía sentimiento por Quinn? Que pasaba si Quinn nunca le volvía a hablar de nuevo? Tal vez Quinn había salido temprano a conseguir suministros para desayunar juntas? Y si despertó a su lado completamente asustada? Podría conseguir el nuevo IPhone? Y si es así, podría conseguirlo blezzled*?

"Estas bien?" Rachel sacudió su cabeza ante la pregunta, había olvidado por completo que Finn estaba sentado a pocos metros de distancia, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

"Oh, sí, lo siento Finn" Dijo la morena alisándose un poco el cabello, intentando no lucir como alguien que había realizado la caminata de la vergüenza. "Dijiste que querías hablar?" se sentó en una silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y miro al chico con interés totalmente fingido. Lo observo mover los ojos nerviosamente por la habitación y luego se aclaró la garganta intentando parecer confiado.

"He estado pensando un mucho" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Pero sus palabras se empezaban a tropezar y Rachel con los ojos vidriosos llevaba sus pensamientos a la noche anterior…

"Qué estamos haciendo Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mientras la rubia dejaba suaves besos por su cuello.

"Shhh, nada, creo" imploró Quinn. Pero todo lo que Rachel podía hacer era pensar. Pensar en lo increíble que se sentía con la rubia encima de ella, como su corazón se sentía pleno y su cuerpo adorado.

Rachel nunca se había sentido tan segura. No importaba que era Quinn Fabray quien la besaba, quien la tocaba; era como si hubiesen hecho esto miles de veces, y no como su primera vez. Y a pesar de la novedad, a pesar de que nunca había llegado tan lejos con alguien o que quisieran llegar hasta aquí, Rachel no podía recordar otro momento en que ella se hubiese sentido tan profundamente excitada.

Con Finn, tenía que conseguir un equilibrio, diciéndole al chico que podía besarla. Puck se lo había pedido como si hubiese hablado del clima. Y Jesse apenas dijo hola antes de que si lengua estuviera en su garganta; que era extremadamente irónico teniendo en cuenta que había cantado.

Pero Quinn no necesitaba preguntar. Pero tampoco era forzado. Era natural… era respetuosa… había pasado mucho tiempo, de eso se dio cuenta rápidamente Rachel.

Rachel atrapo el rostro de la rubia con suavidad y la miró mientras sus pulgares acariciaban la piel de las mejillas de Quinn.

"Cuánto tiempo?" le preguntó con cuidado, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Quinn. La mirada de la rubia vagó por Rachel y en vez de responder se inclinó con avidez y atrapo la boca de la morena con la suya.

Ese beso era la respuesta de Quinn, la que no pudo decir con palabras: mucho tiempo. Ella había querido estar con Rachel durante mucho tiempo.

Y como si mirara un flipbook*, las escenas de la conducta de la rubia hacia la diva durante los años, pasaron por mente mientras besaba a la chica. No estaba segura de por qué nunca lo había visto, pero era tan obvio como una de las imágenes de ojo mágico*; de esas que una vez que te has dado cuenta te preguntas como es que no lo has visto desde el principio.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel respiro contra los labios de la chica, entristecida al pensar que la rubia encerraba sus sentimientos y los ocultaba tras la crueldad con la que la trataba.

La morena desaceleró el beso y empujo cuidadosamente a Quinn hasta que fue la rubia quien estaba sobre su espalda, su pecho agitado y mirando a Rachel con tanta vulnerabilidad que Rachel de repente se sintió abrumada por sus emociones.

Apoyándose en un lado, Rachel se inclinó lentamente hacia abajo y puso un suave beso en los labios de la rubia. Se retiró antes de que Quinn pudiera profundizarlo, pero repitió la acción para expresar lo mucho que significaba para la morena.

La rubia cogio rápidamente el nuevo ritmo que Rachel estaba imponiendo y deslizo su manos detrás del cuello de la morena y tiernamente acaricio cada musculo que encontró. Sus ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron mientras los dedos de Rachel acariciaban su mejilla hasta su cuello, a través de su clavícula y los hombros, y apenas rozando los pechos de la chica hasta su estómago.

Quinn abrió la boca ligeramente, su aliento un poco atrapado en como los dedos de Rachel se sumergían bajo su vestido y recorriendo sus suaves y largas piernas hasta que se posaron sobre su desnuda cadera.

La morena se monstro sorprendida por sus propias acciones, maravillándose de lo atrevida que se estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, fue esa una pieza más que caía en su sitio, una más que la dejaba perpleja, Rachel de repente se dio cuenta porque a pesar de que era una defensora de una sana vida sexual nunca había cedido ante tal acto.

Rachel vio como los ojos de Quinn se cerraban mientras casi dolorosamente tragaba saliva y luego se abrieron. La morena vio lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba y le dio a la chica una suave sonrisa que Quinn no regresó. Solo se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, sacudiéndose ligeramente a medida que la mano de Rachel bailaba por su estómago pausando mientras acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo.

"No sé por qué estoy…" Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y de nuevo cerro los ojos. "No sé lo que estoy haciendo" Rachel no estaba segura de si quería decir que ella no tenía experiencia o no estaba segura de por qué le había mentido.

"Yo tampoco" fue la única respuesta honesta que podía darle en ese momento Rachel. Su cerebro aún estaba un poco nublado por el alcohol y por el sutil y cálido aroma de Quinn Fabray, estaba mareada. "Pero supongo que lo iré descubriendo" exhaló mientras se agachaba para cubrir los labios de Quinn y su mano suavemente acariciaba el muslo de la rubia.

"Estas escuchando?" Rachel sacudió su cabeza para despejarse cuando sintió que tenía a Finn Hudson frente a sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo y también porque se había visto atrapada recordando.

"Por supuesto" la morena se aclaró la voz un par de veces después de oír cuan profunda y ronca era, probablemente el resultado de su viaje al pasado. "Por supuesto" dijo de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de profesionalidad. "Solo estaba pensando en mi contra-argumento" mintió Rachel, pensando que esa era una respuesta segura y una que el chico esperaba. Y por suerte el asintió como si lo entendiera.

"Ahora entiendo que era una especie de rebote, Kurt me lo explicó" dijo Finn con una media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros mientras inclinaba su cabeza como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas por el hecho de que él no lo hubiese averiguado por si mismo. "Yo no te di el tiempo suficiente después de Jesse, por lo que entiendo porque terminaste las cosas"

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de incredulidad mientras al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si enviarles flores a Quinn sería demasiado.

"Ya veo" dijo lentamente la morena, sin querer darle nada.

Margaritas. Ella es definitivamente una chica de margaritas.

"… no te parece?"

Mierda! Me he perdido de algo!

"Lo siento Finn, podrías repetirme eso?" le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

"Te he dicho que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, tal vez ir un poco más lento esta vez?" él se puso serio, con la frente baja y sus labios en una fina línea. Rachel pensó mucho sobre cómo rechazar las cosas con el chico. Porque incluso si ella no hubiese pasado la noche con su ex, no estaba absolutamente interesada en seguir algo con Finn Hudson.

"Finn," dijo Rachel con cuidado y preparada. "No estoy segura de si-"

"Esto es una mierda Rachel!" dijo de pronto Finn y se puso de pie. "Realmente te quiero y no puedo creer que todavía me estés haciendo pagar por lo que sucedió después de las seccionales! Ya te dije que lo sentía!"

"Y yo acepté tus disculpas Finn" grito ella, poniéndose de pie también. "Pero no estoy interesada en un noviazgo contigo. Sinceramente lamento daña alguna posibilidad de que seamos amigos, pero en este particular momento no estoy interesada en potenciales pretendientes masculinos y creo que sería mejor que te fueras" dijo con firmeza mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

"Esto es una mierda" repitió Finn después de darle un vistazo a la morena y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir, Rachel lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo. Parecía haber una luz de esperanza en los ojos del chico, pero la morena no se contagió de ello.

"Hay alguna manera de que yo pudiera obtener el número de Quinn de ti? Al parecer he extraviado mi teléfono y es muy urgente comunicarme con ella" Rachel lo miró con ojos de gacela y él la miro con incredulidad.

"Eres increíble"

"Gracias" dijo ella con una sonrisa modesta de la cual un veterano actor estaría celoso.

"No fue un cumplido Rachel!"

"Oh" ella miró hacia abajo y se reprendió.

"Y eres una hipócrita!" la boca de Rachel se abrió mientras miraba de nuevo hacía él

"De ninguna manera soy una hipócrita Finn Hudson!" sacudió su cabeza y la miró con disgusto.

"No has cambiado ni un poco. Actúas como en tu estúpido video de nuevo. Quinn te ha tratado como una mierda y ahora qué? Son amigas?"

"Difícilmente es lo mismo-"

"Te hice daño después de las seccionales cuando me preocupe por ser popular y no quisiste estar conmigo después de que me di cuenta de lo mal que me había portado. Pero estas bien de la misma manera en la que te ha tratado Quinn?"

"Pero… es diferente" dijo sin confianza Rachel.

"Bueno, tal vez porque ustedes dos no han salido" se mordió el labio y miro hacia otro lado ante sus palabras. "No puedo creer que estés dispuesta a ser amiga de Quinn, después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar pero no puedes darme una oportunidad a mí. Saliste con Puck a pesar de lo malo que es, Jesse y ambos sabemos lo idiota que resulto ser! Y ahora quieres ser la mejor amiga de Quinn? Soy un buen tipo Rachel!"

"Sé que lo eres Finn" dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

"Ese es el problema? Solo te gusta salir con pendejos?" exigió. Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en como refutar esa teoría.

"Lo que sea, Rachel, es obvio que solo sales con gente que te trata como mierda, siempre tratando de ganarte al público" la morena estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo.

"Finn, te juro que-"

"No te molestes. Como he dicho, es como en tu video musical de nuevo. No puedo creer lo hipócrita que resultaste ser. Tú me rechazas porque quería ser popular, pero te rodeas de gente popular, no importándote que te traten como mierda"

Finn le dio otra mirada de disgusto, Rachel pensó en lo último que le dijo mientras lo veía alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. Era la segunda vez que ella había rechazado a Finn Hudson. Y la segunda vez que la regañaba por ello.

Era cierto? Era ella una hipócrita que estaba dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar con Quinn? Solo por salir con el "bad boy"?

"Pero Quinn es diferente ahora" se dijo en voz alta mientras seguía mirando al chico desaparecer por su calle. Pero entonces la morena recordó despertar sola y se mordió el labio "lo era?"

Rachel estaba en su puerta a punto de cerrarla pensando en su propia pregunta cuando escuchó varios bocinazos fuertes de un coche que se detenía. Se detuvo al final en la calzada, saludos y brillantes sonrisas, eran Tina y Artie.

"Por supuesto" Rachel murmuro para sí misma mientras ponía una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y devolvía el saludo. "Porque hoy soy la señora popularidad"

"Ahí estas Rachel, te hemos estado llamando toda la mañana" dijo Tina a modo de saludo mientras bajaba del coche y se encontraba a mitad del camino con la morena.

"Ey Rach!" le llamó Artie desde el asiento de copiloto. Rachel sonrió mientras lo saludaba con una mano.

"Por qué la señora Fabray tiene tu celular?" la cuestiono Tina con una inclinación de cabeza.

"da mucho miedo" dijo Artie con un estremecimiento

"Creo que hizo que Artie gritara" le susurro Tina a Rachel

"Si, ella es un poco… aterradora" murmuro Rachel, "Yo, umm… debo de haberlo dejado caer… en alguna parte, yyyyyy lo encontró… o… algo así" mintió mientras trataba de idear una razón apropiada del porque la señora Fabray tenía su celular. "Me da mucho nervio pedírselo"

"Tenebrosa. De tal madre, tal hija" dijo Tina mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Rachel frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"Quinn no es tan mala" Artie resopló y Tina le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad.

"Rachel, ella es horrible contigo. Ella no es tan mala con los demos, pero vamos" Rachel estaba tranquila mientras procesaba todo; insegura de como poder defender a Quinn sin dejar en evidencia lo que había sucedido ayer.

"Tal vez quiera darle una segunda oportunidad"

"Si te gusta el masoquismo, adelante" Nuevamente Rachel frunció el ceño. "De todos modos, estas lista para ir?" le pregunto Tina, luego miró el aspecto desaliñado de la morena, "o es que te has olvidado de nuestro viaje de compras?" la diva cerro los ojos al recordar los planes para ir al centro comercial.

Realmente no tenía los ánimos y tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, pero teniendo en cuenta en que era el último año y no tenía amigos Rachel pensó que lo mejor era aguantarse e ir; no quería desalentar a Tina y Artie de llamarla para los fines de semana sociales de nuevo.

"Estoy casi lista, me pueden dar diez minutos?" pregunto Rachel, ya retrocediendo hacia su casa.

"Claro. Tomate tu tiempo para cepillar tu cabello JBF" Artie dijo con una sonrisa. Rachel frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar lo que quería decir el chico.

"cabello JBF?" Tina solo rio entre dientes.

"Solo ve y prepárate, Rach" 15 minutos después, una ducha rápida, régimen de higiene, dos aspirinas, una llamada a la florería local y una búsqueda en Google más tarde, Rachel saltaba fuera de su casa con ropa fresca.

"Yo no tengo cabello JBF, Artie Abrams!" regañó al chico riendo mientras ingresaba al asiento trasero del coche de Tina. Su cara todavía roja después de la búsqueda de Google, y tras el comentario cruzo los brazos por su pecho.

A medida que el trío llegaba al centro comercial, Mercedes Jones abría la puerta del cuarto de su compañera de habitación sin llamar. Sabía que Quinn se había quedado en la casa de su madre y necesitaba la diadema que le había prestado a Quinn, para su salida con Kurt.

Fue a la cómoda a agarrar el accesorio cuando el sonido de sniff y se detuvo en seco. Aunque no vio a la rubia, oyó el suave llanto que venía de detrás de las puertas del armario.

"Quinn?" Mercedes llamó suavemente mientras abria con cuidado las puertas. Allí, llorando casi en silencio en el piso del armario estaba Quinn Fabray. "Aww, chica, que te pasa?" preguntó Mercedes mientras se arrodillaba delante de la rubia y lentamente le retiraba las manos de la cara.

Quinn se limitó a sacudir su cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Solo quiero estar sola Mercedes" la rubia susurró mientras se movía lejos de la chica, con cuidado, como si no quisiera rechazar los esfuerzos de la otra.

"Quinn Fabray, sal de ese armario ahora y dime que va mal!" sin saber cuál fue la razón, Mercedes se sorprendió en cuanto Quinn comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. "Ooo puedes permanecer ahí… también" Mercedes trató de calmarla con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba como hipaba la rubia, era casi cómico como sacudía sus lágrimas.

"Yo… siii.. noooo… quieeero… una…. peerrraa!" los ojos de Mercedes se abrían más y sus cejas se disparaban ante las palabras inentendibles que fluían de su amiga.

"Lo siento Quinn pero no estoy entendiendo nada" la rubia la miró, con lágrimas cayendo más rápido de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Yo… siii.. noooo… quieeero… una…. peerrraa!" una sonrisa falsa se congelo en el rostro de Mercedes, sus cejas alzadas mientras trataba de entender que era lo que su amiga decía.

"Qué tal si sales de allí, tomas una larga ducha, voy por un poco de café y un bagel y resolvemos esto" Mercedes tomó la mano de Quinn y ella se levantó y la llevó fuera del armario. Mercedes de repente grito cuando la rubia la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sollozando en voz alta en su hombro.

"Es….. Quuuee….hice…. noooo" Quinn se lamentó.

"Uhh, espera, espera, Quinn" dijo Mercedes torpemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga. "Todavía no sé qué demonios estas diciendo. Pero no, no"

Media hora más tarde, después de la ducha y de algo de comida, Quinn se sentía un poco mejor. Por supuesto, no fue capaz de mirar su cuerpo desnudo mientras se bañaba, con miedo de las marcas que sabía estaban allí y a las que no podía hacer frente.

La rubia terminó recogiendo su cabello en un moño desordenado, tocaron despacio la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver a Mercedes. "Hey Quinn, te sientes mejor?"

Quinn asintió y sonrío suavemente. "Mucho, gracias"

"Todavía no quieres hablar de ello?" la rubia volteo sus ojos ante sus propias emociones, y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

"No estoy preparada para hablarlo" Mercedes asintió.

"Abajo esta Kurt, estamos por salir. Deberías venir y despejarte de esas cosas" la ideal de quedarse en casa todo el día y pensar era poco atractiva para la rubia. Honestamente tampoco tenía la energía para soportar el parloteo de Mercedes y Kurt, peor sabía que no podía quedarse con sus pensamientos.

"Eso suena muy bien" dijo Quinn con una suave sonrisa. Mercedes sonrió y sintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien chica" Quinn le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, contenta de que Mercedes no presionara con el tema.

"Y tal vez más adelante me dirás quién te hizo todos esos chupetones" menciono Mercedes con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de salir de la habitación, riéndose. Quinn se dio una palmada en el cuello, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo y la cara roja de vergüenza, se apuró a sacar la banda que sostenía su cabello y se alisó los mechones rubios para cubrirse el cuello.

Quinn se alegró de que Mercedes invitara a Santana y a Brittany a su viaje al centro comercial. Como su compañera de habitación y sus mejores amigas bromeaban acerca de la moda y de los chismes, la rubia pudo fingir estar escuchando atentamente, aunque las cheerios y Mercedes no estaban charlando sobre algo interesante. Pero al menos no estaba obligada a participar.

Después de una hora de compras Quinn necesitaba un descanso. Su cabeza palpitaba y todos sus músculos se sentían como si acabara de tener una práctica con las cheerios. Rápidamente se excusó del resto del grupo que estaban mirando zapatos y aviso que estaría en el área de comida.

Quinn se molestó cuando Brittany decidió acompañarla, tenía ganas de estar sola, pero cuando se sentaron en silencio una frente a la otra en una pequeña mesa se alegró de tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque luchaba contra su instinto de no confiar.

"Puedo…." Quinn se detuvo mientras planeaba como preguntar lo que quería. Su compañera estaba ocupada con su pajita, tratando desesperadamente de sacar todo el batido dentro de su envase. Quinn suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo, ignorando como su amiga se pasaba su mano por la frente tratando de calmar la congelación en su cerebro. "Hice algo"

La cabeza de Brittany se levantó por las palabras de Quinn y la miró con curiosidad.

"Qué hiciste?" arrastró sus palabras en un susurro de emoción. Quinn se mordió el labio y miro alrededor del área de comida den centro comercial, buscando espías.

"Hice lo que tú y Santana hicieron en su primera noche… ustedes… hicieron cosas" Quinn giró sus ojos antes su declaración; sabiendo que nadie tendría problemas con seguir lo que dijo, sobre todo Brittany.

"Hiciste galletas de azúcar?" pregunto la porrista lentamente.

"Qué? No, la otra cosa" susurró de nuevo Quinn, sobre todo porque se sentía mortificada. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quería a muerte a Mercedes, pero sabía que si le contaba su historia a su amiga apenas al terminar Mercedes ya habría enviado mensajes de texto informando de su asunto. Brittany al menos podría sentir empatía. Y sinceramente, ella quizás y apenas entendería todo lo que Quinn decía.

"El sexo?" preguntó en voz alta de nuevo. Una pareja que estaba a un lado levantaron sus cejar al escuchar. Quinn cerró los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, no quería atención, sobre todo ahora.

"Sí!" volvió a susurrar. Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Le había enseñado a manejra sus problemas por sí sola, no debería estar hablando de esto; sobre todo porque se trataba de Rachel Berry.

"Pensé que ya lo habías hecho antes" dijo Brittany, mientras trataba de lamer el helado que corría por la taza. Quinn suspiró y decidió que debería intentar una táctica diferente.

"No, yo hice lo que hiciste con Santana" dijo lentamente, tratando de aclararle de que se trataba de sexo lésbico.

"Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Santana?" pregunto perpleja Brittany, sus ojos muy abiertor mirando a Quinn.

"No" Quinn apretó su mandíbula de nuevo, "Rachel Berry!"

"Santana tuvo relaciones sexuales con Rachel Berry?" La cabeza de Quinn se dio un fuerte golpe en cuanto la estrelló sobre la mesa.

"No importa" Murmuró, rodando su frente a otro lado sobre la mesa en frustración.

"Wow, que bruto"

"Por qué bruto?" pregunto cuidadosamente, no queriendo delatarse. Brittany se encogió de hombros.

"Solo… imaginé a Santana atar a Rachel con esos suéteres que suele usar, amordazándola con esos calcetines de rombo" Decía Brittany mientras succionaba de su pajita. A Quinn no le gustó para nada la idea de su amiga haciéndolo con Rachel. Porque… umm… Ya saben…. La idea de dos chichas haciéndolo es asqueroso… no porque ella no quisiera que nadie más tocase a Rachel… para nada, en absoluto!

"No fue así" dijo Quinn distraídamente, recordando como Rachel estuvo con ella: dulce, tierna… y bueno… sexy.

"Qué? Rachel ato a Santana?" Chilló de sorpresa Brittany. Quinn sacudía su cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a la Cheerio levantarse de su silla con entusiasmo.

"No! Brittany! Espera, no pasó nada, no pasó nada!" susurro apresuradamente, pero Brittany ya estaba en movimiento, corriendo a través del patio de comidas, como si estuviera en una misión de atrapar a alguien por lo que no escuchaba a Quinn negándole lo que le acaba de decir.

Quinn corrió rápidamente detrás de su amiga, sabiendo que Brittany le pediría los detalles a Santana.

Pero para cuando Quinn encontró a Brittany ya era demasiado tarde. Solo que fue peor de lo que esperaba. Afortunadamente Santana no estaba ahí. Pero Brittany estaba animadamente contando todo a Mercedes y Kurt quienes tenían los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acaban de oír. Y más porque Mercedes y Kurt ya estaban pegados a sus teléfonos enviando mensajes.

"Espera… para!" Quinn se doblaba y jadeaba. Definitivamente aún no estaba en forma para las Cheerios. "No pasó nada!" Trató de decir mientras daba duras inhalaciones. "Ellas no tuvieron…. Sexo!" pero para su horror, Mercedes y Kurt ahora estaban respondiendo llamadas, diciendo rápidamente lo que se acababan de enterar por boca de Brittany.

"Como malditamente de loco es eso?!" dijo Mercedes al teléfono, sonriendo como su fuera navidad. "Donde estás chica?" preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda, como si quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea fuera a aparecer. "No jodas! Estamos un piso arriba de ti, te veremos abajo" dijo Mercedes sonriendo ampliamente, mientras cerraba su teléfono.

Kurt también puso fin a su llamada, sus ojos muy abiertos aún con asombro. "Artie está abajo"

"Esta con Tina, vamos!"

"Esperen!" grito Quinn, extendiendo sus brazos para que nadie se moviera. "No pasó nada! Brittany se confundió!" Mercedes y Kurt dejaron de caminar, deteniéndose y girando hacía donde estaba el par de rubias.

"Pero tu dijiste que hicieron galletas de azúcar y que Rachel ató a Santana con sus suéteres. Si Rachel no hizo eso con Santana, entonces con quién?" preguntó Brittany, sus cejas se arrugaron por la confusión. Quinn se mordió el labio y pensó mucho; cómo saldría de esta?.

"No Brit, nadie ha tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. Solo lo estaba inventando" Mercedes y Kurt miraron a Quinn, era obvio que estaba mintiendo acerca de algo, el par de chismosos lo sospechaba y no iban a dejar pasar eso.

"Hmmmm mmmmm, segura que no Quinn. No te preocupes, no le diremos a demasiada gente" dijo Mercedes sonriéndole a Kurt con picardía, quien le regreso la sonrisa.

"Estoy hablando en serio chicos, no pueden decir nada a nadie" Kurt lado la cabeza con un leve interés.

"Así que inventaste la historia?" Quinn asintió con fuerza, sus ojos muy abiertos. "No hay nada de verdad en tu delicioso y preocupante cuento?" Quinn sacudió la cabeza con la misma intensidad. Kurt estudió a la rubia, "Está mintiendo, vamos"

"No!" pero Kurt y Mercedes ya estaban caminando entre las tiendas, en dirección a los ascensores con determinación. Quinn corrió para alcanzarlos, pero Brittany la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola.

"De verdad hicieron las galletas de azúcar?" le preguntó Brittany seriamente, consiguiendo que Quinn entrecerrara sus ojos "Ya que eso es algo que solo yo hago con Santana" Quinn vio la mirada herida de la cheerio.

"No hicieron NADA JUNTAS! Todo esto es solo un mal entendido!" gritó Quinn con frustración. Se alegró de que nadie sospechara de lo sucedido entre ella y Rachel, pero también sabía que Santana iba a estar echa una furia cuando escuchara los rumores.

"Así que solo tuvieron sexo, no cocinaron" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a coger un ascensor. Para horror de Quinn, Mercedes y Kurt ya habían descendido. Sacudió su cabeza ante la estupidez de Brittany y subió al ascensor con la otra rubia.

"Ellas no tuvieron sexo Brittany!" dijo Quinn mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban a sus espaldas, dónde estaba Santana? Estaría todavía en el centro comercial? Cuánto tiempo tardarían Kurt y Mercedes para contarle todo a la ardiente Cheerio? Y si se enteraba Rachel?

"Entonces, de quién estabas hablando? No has tenido sexo con Santana, verdad?" preguntó Brittany mientras miraba a la rubia apoyada en el ascensor.

Era una situación difícil pensó Quinn. Si le decía a Brittany que no, entonces ella le preguntaría si tuvo relaciones con Rachel. Podía negarlo también, pero entonces Brittany terminaría más confusa y no había forma de adivinar que nueva historia se le pudiera ocurrir. Se odiaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no había manera de que pudiera ser peor. Ademas, Santana merecía que corriera algún rumor desagradable por todo lo que hizo a Quinn durante el año escolar. En cuanto a Rachel… bueno, era mejor no pensar en ella.

"No Brit" Dijo suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, "Ellas tuvieron sexo" Brittany sonrió cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. "No le digas a S! si se entera, no puedes decirle que yo te lo dije!" Brittany asintió con entusiasmo y salió del ascensor.

No pasó mucho para que las rubias encontraran a Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Artie sentados cerca de la gran fuente en la planta baja del centro comercial.

"Chicos, no pueden decirle a nadie que yo lo dije!" dijo Quinn mientras se unía al grupo. Todos voltearon a mirarla, Mercedes y Kurt sonrieron con aires de suficiencia, Tina todavía un poco incrédula, y Artie con una mirada de horror en su rostro.

"Por favor, no digas que es verdad. Por favor retrocede, por favor dime que Rachel no amordazo a Santana con un calcetín, la ató con uno de sus suéteres de rombos, mientras vestía unos pantsuit* azul" rogó Artie. Quinn se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras gemía, completamente mortificada de que el rumor solo se había hecho más grande en los pocos minutos desde que había visto a Mercedes y Kurt por última vez.

Entonces, aparentemente de la nada, Matt y Mike corrieron hacía el grupo.

"Es cierto que Rachel ató a Santana y la azoto hasta que ella aceptara cantar a dúo mientras tenían sexo?!"

"Oh, Santo cristo! Dónde escuchaste eso?!" susurró Kurt emocionado. Quinn negó varias veces con la cabeza agonizante.

"Lo siento, Quinn. Ya habíamos enviados los mensajes a varias personas antes de que tus nos pidieras callar" La cabeza de Quinn cayó hacía atrás gimiendo.

"A quién más le dijiste?"

"Escuché que ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo, desde las Seccionales!" dijo Mike con asombro.

"Dónde escuchaste eso? Yo escuché que era desde las Regionales" preguntó un asombrado Kurt

"Um… un montón de gente lo dice" Al menos Mercedes parecía avergonzada ante tal confesión. Pero Quinn temblaba. Si Matt y Mike lo había escuchado de otras personas, no miembros del club Glee, entonces la cosa de verdad se había salido de control y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Santana se enterara; sino es que ya lo había hecho.

"Me dijo Puck" respondió Mike a la pregunta de Kurt.

"Puck?" chilló Quinn. Ohhhhh, esto no era bueno. Si Puck sabía, definitivamente Santana sabía, o lo sabría muy pronto.

"Oh, ahí están ustedes. Lo siento, me pierdo mucho en la tienda de música" Quinn se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de voz de Rachel, horrorizada y no del todo lista para ver a la diva considerando la noche anterior. De hecho, cuando todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Rachel, todos lucían desconcertados, el rumor sobre sus mentes.

Pero la expresión de la rubia fue la más horrorizada. No por el rumor que había ya hasta había olvidado en cuanto escuchó la voz de la morena. Fue porque al momento de que sus ojos se posaron en la chica más bajita, se sintió como si el viento la hubiese noqueado, Rachel se veía preciosa.

"Por qué todos me están mirando así? Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó con temor al notar los ojos y bocas muy abiertas del resto de sus compañeros.

Rachel miró a cada persona frente a ella, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Quinn. Al ver a la rubia, Rachel sonrió suavemente y su mirada fue bastante tímida. Poco a poco dio unos tentativos pasos hacía la rubia hasta que estuvo frente a ella quien lucía bastante nerviosa por varias razones, con las manos detrás de su espalda y una mirada que la hacía parecía en trance.

"Hola Quinn" dijo soñadoramente Rachel. La mueca de Quinn se congeló en cuanto sus ojos revolotearon en la gente alrededor de ella, recordando de pronto que estaba en un lugar público, rodeada de sus amigos. Todos miraban la escena absortos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la morena, no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de la culpa se apoderara de ella. Había estado tratando desesperadamente de olvidar la noche anterior, pero no había funcionado. Y no solo era que se sintiera la idiota más grande del mundo por abandonar a la morena en la mañana, pero bueno, ahora con el rumor… quien podía culparla por irse.

"Quinn! Quinn a dónde vas?" gritó Rachel mientras veía a Quinn correr hacía las escaleras mecánicas. Sin otra idea en mente, la morena inicio la persecución. Ella sabía que la rubia reaccionaría así, completamente ahogada por el tema de su sexualidad debido a su educación y su religión. Sabía que probablemente necesitaría ayudarla, guiarla por el camino de la compresión y la aceptación.

El grupo vio como Rachel perseguía a Quinn por la planta superior, Rachel le gritaba a la rubia mientras trataba de alcanzar a la rubia.

"10 a que Quinn se logra escapar sin problemas" dijo Mercedes con los ojos fijos en las dos chicas.

"Veinte a que Rachel le echar el lazo con su suéter" dijo Kurt.

"Recibiste mis flores?" le dijo la morena a Quinn

"Déjame en paz Rachel!" le gritó la rubia por encima del hombro mientras esquivaba a toda la gente que se le cruzaba.

"Me has llamado Rachel! Supongo que eso significa que no me odias!" grito la morena que a pesar de escuchar lo dicho por Quinn pudo maniobrar para rodear a unos pre-adolescentes.

"Oh, de verdad te odio!" chilló Quinn a sus espaldas mientras corría hacía las siguientes escaleras mecánicas para ir hacía la tercera planta.

"Entiendo perfectamente por qué tienes tanto miedo, incluso que estés siendo brusca. Aun así considero que después de una conversación significativa y de un resumen de las interacciones anteriores, podemos llegar a un nivel de aceptación e incluso avanzar en nuestra incipiente relación" dijo Rachel en voz alta hacía las escaleras mecánicas, había mucha gente en su camino, impidiéndole llegar hasta Quinn. Pero por suerte para ella, Quinn tampoco lograba avanzar más por la gente delante de ella. La rubia estaba atrapada.

Las personas de pie entre las dos chicas, toda y cada una de ellas escucharon el argumento de Rachel, ahora miraban de forma extraña a Quinn.

"No lo hagan caso, se alejó de su cuidador y estoy buscando alertar a los de seguridad" ahora todo el mundo miraba a Rachel con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Quinn! Tenemos que hablar de eso!" gritó de nuevo Rachel ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

"No tenemos nada que decirnos Berry" le dijo por encima de su hombro, recordando no llamarla por su nombre sino por su apellido. Pero después de que lo dijera, se desanimó al darse cuenta que no se sentía normal llamarla por su apellido.

"Bueno, yo si tengo mucho que decirte Quinn Fabray, así que a menos de que quieras tener esta conversación entre mucho extraños aquí en el Mall…" Quinn gruñó al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras mecánicas y se chupo los dientes mientras esperaba a Rachel. La gente alrededor de ellos parecía esperanzada de seguir escuchando más de ellas.

"Muevan! Largo! Aquí no hay nada que ver!" les escupió Quinn en cuanto Rachel llegó a su lado. "Esta bien Berry, vamos a terminar con esto" La rubia rápidamente se apoderó de la muñeca de Rachel y la arrastró hasta que llegaron a la sala de los videojuegos. La enorme sala lucía em penumbras, apenas iluminada pos las luces de neón de los diferentes juegos ahí. Quinn la llevó a la parte trasera de la sala de juegos por las filas ruidosas de skeeball* para no ser oídas.

"Hazlo rápido" dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos. No miraba a Rachel, porque cada vez que lo hacía, recordaba algo de la noche anterior; como Rachel tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás consumida por el éxtasis, la forma en que sus ojos lucían cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como los labios de la morena se sentían contra su piel. La rubia se estremeció ante cada uno de esos pensamientos. Temblaba estando ahí.

"Quiero empezar diciendo que, a pesar de que no estoy contenta por despertar sola esta mañana, entiendo tu vacilación en cuanto a una relación fisíca, sobre todo con una mujer" Quinn entornaba los ojos mientras la escuchaba, sus ojos intentaba mantenerlos fijos en dos niños pequeños que jugaban algo de guerra frente a ellas.

"Quiero reconocer, además, de que tengo la intención de ser paciente contigo. No espero que tengamos relaciones íntimas a diario solo porque-"

"Lo siento, qué?" dijo Quinn incapaz de permanecer callada. Sus ojos de golpe fueron a la morena, inspeccionando a la chica más pequeña, quien tenía sus brazos a ambos costaos. "Rachel, anoche fue un error! estaba borracha y… y… y tú te aprovechaste de mí!" silbó Quinn señalando a la morena. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y fue su turno de cruzar sus brazos por su pecho.

"Me besaste primero Quinn Fabray! Tú estabas encima de mí! Tu fdblrb-" Quinn enseguida puso su mano sobre la boca de Rachel y la guío hacía una cabina de fotos en la parte posterior de la sala, Rachel todavía murmurando sobre la mano de Quinn, la agachó para entrar a la cabina antes de que terminara de parlotear; la voz de Rachel había empezado a llamar la atención.

"Puedes bajar la voz?!" Quinn hervía, todavía con su mano sobre la boca de Rachel. Rachel respiraba con fuerza contra la pálida mano, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal mientras miraba a Quinn, Qué estaba mal, por qué se encendía tanto?

"Lo siento, está bien!" la rubia le susurro en voz alta, su mano inmóvil, "estaba borracha y, y, las cosas sucedieron. Y lo siento por dejarte pero estaba un poco asustada, te podrás imaginar!" Rachel asintió con la cabeza, su boca seguía capturada por la mano de Quinn. Ella murmuró algo pero su voz estaba ahogada. "Qué fue eso?" le preguntó la rubia cansadamente mientras quitaba su palma de la boca de Rachel.

"Te pregunté si recibiste mis flores?" le preguntó la morena con una sonrisa tímida.

Quinn no quería sentirlo, pero sintió una aguda punzada en su desprevenido corazón. Rachel le había enviado flores?, Nunca nadie le había enviado flores. La morena captó el destello en los ojos de Quinn - lo que hizo que Rachel feliz por su decisión – antes de desaparecer.

"No quiero que me envíes flores Rachel, No me puedes enviar flores o mirarme de la forma en que me estas mirando. Deja de mirarme así Rachel!" esa mirada hacía estragos en Quinn. La morena quiso recomponer sus expresiones para que no pareciera que está sonriendo brillantemente o que pareciera que mirara a la rubia con expresión enamorada.

En lugar de ello, Rachel miró alrededor de la pequeña cabina de fotos y trato de pensar en una manera de suavizar a Quinn sin asustarla más.

"Te juro que no voy a decir nada de lo que paso Quinn. No tengo ninguna intención de ser parte de los chismes de vestuario" le dijo con firmeza la morena, asintiendo con la cabeza enfatizando lo dicho.

El alivio se apodero de Quinn y dejó escapar un suspiro de liberación. Esa era una buena noticia. Si Rachel no le decía a nadie entonces nadie sabría y-

"Espera un minuto" dijo bruscamente Quinn, volviéndose hacía la chica más bajita. "No vas a decirle a nadie?" Rachel negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grandes e inocentes. "Por qué no?" le pregunto la rubia con suspicacia.

"Honestamente Quinn, no es asunto de nadie" le respondió de manera uniforme mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Pero Quinn siguió mirándola, esperando por más.

"Así que… si no quieres seguir… tu sabes… por qué me enviaste flores?" le preguntó la rubia con incredulidad.

"Oh, yo nunca dije nada acerca de no continuar viéndonos Quinn. De hecho, me gusta mucho esto de mejorar nuestra relación, incluso si te encuentras un poco renuente acerca de los físico y prefiera esperar un poco más de tiempo".

"Espera, espera, espera!" exigió Quinn levantando una mano para detener el balbuceo de Rachel, "Así que déjame ver si entiendo" dijo lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos. "Quieres… salir o lo que sea… pero no decírselo a nadie. Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?" le pregunto secamente la rubia.

"Sí, creo que eso sería la situación ideal ante la presente coyuntura" dijo alegremente Rachel, contenta de que Quinn le estuviese siguiendo.

"Dios mío" exhaló Quinn, los ojos desenfocados mientras miraba alrededor de la cabeza de fotos, "Oh Dios, tú te avergüenzas de mí Rachel Berry… se avergüenza de mí!" dejó escapar con incredulidad, tropezando un poco hacía atrás hasta que se desplomó en el pequeño taburete dentro de la cabina.

"Bueno, Quinn, yo no diría que estoy avergonzada de ti… es solo que después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar por los últimos dos años, creo que sería un poco hipócrita si yo solo… digamos, te perdono y olvido, y sin embargo, descarto a otras personas. No es que diga que hay otras personas como una en particular, ni que principalmente creas en el hecho de que soy interesada en lo que dicha personas pueda decir. Parece que tengo un patrón con los 'chicos malos' y honestamente puedo decir que no tengo ningún interés en salir con alguien que tiene mala reputación ya que en el pasado eso no ha funcionado para mí, incluso si tú has cambiado considerablemente desde tu embarazo, yo no quiero salir con alguien que es hipócrita o que sufre de baja autoestima que tiene la necesidad de rodearse de personas populares y hacer menos a las personas como yo solo para sentirse aceptado." Rachel respiro hondo mientras observaba la expresión de Quinn, quien estaba en blanco.

No quería herir los sentimientos de Quinn, pero quería continuar con su relación. Pero no le gustaba la forma en que Finn Hudson la acusó, probablemente su punto de vista provenía de Kurt, pero aun así, odiaba que probablemente tuviese razón.

Ella había quedado un poco herida después de lo de Jesse y no quería meterse en nada mas solo para salir de nuevo brutalmente herida. Y a pesar de los cambios de Quinn, la bella rubia definitivamente aún tenía un arsenal para destruir a Rachel.

Pero quería ver a donde podía llegar todo esto con Quinn; lo necesitaba. La noche anterior había sido explosiva y no había vuelta atrás para ella. Solo estaba esperando que mantuvieran el secreto, así serían capaces de explorar su relación lejos de la opinión pública, Quinn podría superar sus expectativas y ser la Quinn dulce y cariñosa que fue la noche anterior y poder tirárselo en cara a Hudson.

Y si se equivocaba, si Quinn resultaba ser tan mala como Finn había prometido, bueno, entonces por lo menos iba a llorar a puertas cerradas y nadie se enteraría.

Tenía perfecto sentido para la morena.

Pero Quinn no había odio ninguna maldita palabra de lo que había dicho Rachel. Ella se sentó allí horrorizada, que alguien tan abajo en la escala social como Rachel Berry, quisiese ocultarla. Después de todo lo que le había pasado el año paso, se sentía indeseada.

Será que aún no pierdo todo el peso que gané embarazada? Es porque no soy una Cheerio? Es por qué fui tan irresponsable como para quedar embarazada? Por qué soy demasiado sensible a lo que piensan los demás? Por qué he bebido alcohol dos veces?

Quinn se sentó y rastrilló su cerebro pensando que estaba mal. Cuál era su problema?. Nadie, absolutamente, nadie siquiera había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella desde el embarazo. Solo Puck, pero Puck quería con todas.

Y ahora Rachel Berry estaba pidiéndole una relación secreta. La chica cuyos estándares solo aplicaban a Jacob Ben Israel. La chica que hizo que Quinn se sintiera tan viva hace apenas veinticuatros horas.

Quinn tenía ganas de llorar. Era en verdad indeseable?

Como Rachel seguía, básicamente, divagando, Quinn vio su reflejo en la cabina de fotos. Evaluó su apariencia, pensativa, tratando de adivinar lo que otros veían cuando la miraban. Lo que Rachel vio.

Es cierto que en ese momento se veía cansada. Pero eso era por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en aquellos arrebates de pasión… con Rachel.

Quinn se mordió el labio mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado intentando entrar en juicio. Y si era mejor? Y si podía demostrar una vez más que ella valía y que debían tenerla en cuenta? Podría unirse a las Cheerios, las prácticas apenas empezaban el lunes, después de todo, no se había perdido de nada. No estaría mal hacer algunos cambios, Quinn 2.0, nueva y mejorada. Entonces quizás Rachel la querría.

"… y entiende cuando digo que estoy muy interesada en salir contigo de verdad, pero solo si por un corto tiempo-"

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Quinn de pronto, poniéndose de pie y cortando los balbuceos de Rachel.

"Pero Quinn, estamos hablando de que quizás-"

"Tengo que hablar con la entrenadora Sylvester sobre las Cheerios" dijo distraídamente la rubia ya formulando un plan en su mente.

"… ooook?" dijo Rachel con incertidumbre. "Cuando podemos terminar de discutir acerca de… nosotros?" pregunto tímidamente Rachel. Aun mordiéndose el labio, Quinn finalmente se centró en Rachel que estaba muy cerca de ella. Vio la mirada inquisitiva de la morena y procesó lo que acababa de decir. Una vez más, lo hermoso de Rachel golpeo a la rubia.

"Umm… ah… más tarde" No quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre ellas hasta que tuviera algo para demostrarle a Rachel que valía la pena. "Me tengo que ir" repitió y abrió la cortina de la cabina de fotos con la plena intención de mostrar lo magnifica que podía llegar a ser, con el cuerpo perfecto y el enorme y valioso talento que podía ofrecer.

Pero cuando vio que una pareja se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellas Quinn entró en pánico y se agacho y entro de nuevo en la cabina, sus ojos muy abiertos y su expresión temerosa.

"Qué para Quinn? Que hay afuera?" Pero Quinn enseguida puso su mano sobre la boca de Rachel y con sus ojos le indico que no dijera nada.

"Por qué demonios estas sonriéndome de esa manera Puckerman?" Rachel frunció las cejas al oír la voz de Santana, sin comprender porque no podía hablar. Después de todo solo eran Santana y Puck, cuál era el problema?

"Oh, tu sabes porque estoy sonriendo" replicó Puck con suficiencia.

El estómago de Quinn se apretó dolorosamente. Estaba atrapada! Si salían de la cabina de fotos, los dos la verían salir con Rachel y Puck disfrutaría enormemente de tener a la morena ahí sabiendo del rumor. Y Santana insistiría en saber que hacían Quinn y Rachel en la cabina de fotos, sin haberse tomado fotos… y el infierno!, aún con fotos todo parecería un poco extraño.

Pero la rubia estaba bastante segura de que Puck estaba a punto de decirle a Santana sobre el rumor que Quinn había comenzado. Lo que significaba que Rachel lo escucharía. Y también escucharía los comentarios que de seguro serían denigrantes hacía la morena, por decir menos.

Y una vez que Puck hablara lo más seguro es que su versión fuera mucho peor… y mucho más inquietante.

Los ojos de Quinn cayeron en los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel, ojos que le rogaban saber lo que estaba pasando y también le pedían algo más, la respiración dificultosa de Rachel significaba algo. Se sentía mareada por la fuerza de esa mirada. No podía recordar nada ante los hermosos ojos y sus sensuales labios.

No estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pero necesitaba mantener a la morena ocupada para que no pudiera escuchar los rumores y las cosas horribles que iban a venir de Santana. Y siendo honestos, Quinn solo buscaba una excusa para hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. El pequeño espacio de la cabina de fotos la invitaba. Los suplicantes ojos de Rachel estaban haciendo estragos en ella. El olor embriagador que la rodeaba definitivamente llegaba a ella.

La mano de Quinn se deslizó lentamente de la boca de la morena y dejó vagar su pulgar sobre los carnosos labios de la cantante. Su intensa mirada la bloqueaba y la rubia se lamio los labios cuando cayó en el marrón hipnotizante que la hacía sentirse caliente por todas partes.

"Tenemos que ser silenciosas" exhaló Quinn, tragando con dificultad. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, aturdida, su respiración aún más alterada, su cuerpo se sentía hormiguear desde que Quinn acariciaba sus labios y por la forma embriagadora en que la rubia la miraba.

Rachel se puso de puntillas y Quinn bajo su cabeza, encontrándose, dejando suavemente que sus bocas se juntaran, luego con fuerza Quinn puro a Rachel contra la pared de la cabina, el aire de sus pulmones quedo fuera.

Ambas gimieron profundamente y Rachel enseguida enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Quinn, aferrándose a ella tanto como la rubia la tomaba posesivamente por las caderas. Sus lenguas se encontraron, deslizándose contra la otra, sus besos más apasionados.

Tropezaban mientras se besaban, luchando para poder sostenerse con sus piernas hasta que Rachel logró empujar a Quinn en el taburete hasta poder sentarse sobre ella. La morena estaba en el regazo de Quinn, sentada a horcadas jadeando contra los labios de la rubia intentando guardar tanto silencio como podían.

Las manos de Rachel tiraban del cabello rubia, logrando en esta una oleada de excitación, las manos de Quinn se deslizaron hacía los muslos de la morena y luego apretaban su trasero.

"Oh Dios" gimió Rachel cuando se separó de la boca de Quinn, agachando su cabeza hasta dejarla sobre el hombro de la rubia, donde comenzó a chupar y lamer. Apartó el pelo rubio largo y disfruto del masaje que la rubia le daba a su tarsero mientras esta inclinaba su cabeza para que Rachel pudiera atacar su cuello.

"Jesús" Quinn se quedó sin aliento, amando la sensación de la boca de Rachel sobre su piel. Arrastró sus manos de nuevo a los muslos de Rachel y lentamente deslizó sus palmas arriba sobre sus piernas.

La cabeza de Rachel cayó hacía atrás, lejos del cuello de Quinn. Era vagamente consiente de los gritos justo afuera de la cabina, los golpes y zumbidos de los juegos. Pero nada le importaba a la morena.

En vez de prestar atención a los sonidos fuera de la cabina estaba demasiado ocupada atrapada en la sensación de los dedos de Quinn deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre sus bragas ya mojadas. Bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Quinn y la miro directamente a sus ojos avellana, Quinn tomaba cada ola de placer que veía en las expresiones de la morena con asombro y lujuria.

Rachel pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para quedar frente a la rubia y poder jadear en su boca.

Los dedos de Quinn danzaban sobre sus bragas, acariciando su ya duro clítoris, Rachel rodaba sus caderas, empujando duro para sentir mejor en con cada movimiento, sus ojos fijos en Quinn que reflejaban la intensidad de la pasión que en ese momento sentían.

"Siiiii" susurró Rachel contra los labios de Quinn cuando sintió los dedos de la rubia haciendo a un lado sus bragas. Su largo dedo se deslizó en el coño de Rachel, lento y profundo, una y otra vez. Justo como lo había hecho anoche, la morena le parecía tan receptiva, tan sensible.

Rachel se aferró a Quinn mientras se mecía sobre el dedo; levantando las caderas del regazo de la rubia, montándola duro y rápido.

Rachel estaba tan mojada que Quinn sin pensarlo deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de la morena. Esto hizo que Rachel acelerara sus movimiento; prácticamente golpeando su cuerpo contra la mano de Quinn.

Ambas chicas ya no podían mantenerse la mirada por la intensidad de lo que sentían y el deseo absoluto que las había poseído. Cada vez que el cuerpo de Rachel se desplomaba y chocaba contra su regazo, Quinn sentía como su corazón saltaba y su clítoris palpitaba dentro de sus bragas, y se sentía delicioso.

Pronto la boca de Rachel se enganchó a la de Quinn desesperadamente. La respiración de ambas estaba agitada y entrecortada, el como la rubia la penetraba hacía la experiencia más intensa.

Quinn se tambaleaba entre cada embestida recordando lo increíble que se había sentido la noche anterior al estar dentro de Rachel, estaba frenética memorizando como de cálida y estrecha era. Que poderoso y abrumador se sentía estar dentro de Rachel, era estar en un frenesí de excitación.

El orgasmo de Rachel se acercaba rápidamente. Una parte de ella razonó, tenía el derecho -y la necesidad- de tocar más íntimamente a la rubia. Los gemidos que ahogaba en su boca fue todo lo que necesito.

"Me vengo, me vengo!" La morena gemía acaloradamente una y otra vez mientras apretaba los pechos de Quinn más duro mientras su caderas se estrellaban contra sus delos con urgentes golpes.

En cuanto Quinn sintió como la morena de humedecía más, en sus dedos como las paredes de Rachel la apretaban más, la rubia sintió como su propio clítoris tenía contracciones erráticas, supo que también estaba próxima a su orgasmo.

Ambas chicas bajaron sus cabezas hasta posarlas sobre los hombros de la otra mientras jadeaban sobre la piel de una contra otra, su respiración agitada y el continuo palpitar de sus temblores.

Rachel fue la primera en levantar la cabeza, besando la frente de Quinn varias veces antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de la rubia. Suaves besos entre cortados, rápidos, Quinn aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y trató de aferrarse lo más posible a ese momento.

Quinn se retiró lentamente del interior de Rachel y pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de la morena esperando relajarla. Rachel sonrió ante el gesto; recordando que la rubia había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior después de hacer el amor.

Pronto la frente de Rachel descanzaba contra la de Quinn. Sus ojos aún cerrados, pero ambas sonriendo suavemente, sosteniéndose entre los brazos de la otra.

"Muy bien! Tuve sexo con Rachel Berry! Estas feliz ahora?!" los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron de golpe al oír las palabras de Santana. En realidad, lo había gritado y Quinn estaba segura que todo el local de videojuegos lo había escuchado.

"Lo sabía!" vitoreó Puck, justo fuera de la cabina. "Entonces todo lo que dicen es verdad? Que ambas tuvieron caliente y torcido sexo lesbo" dijo en un tono bastante lesivo.

"Sí! Tuvimos sexo, torcido y extremadamente caliente sexo lesbo. Ahora déjame sola Puck!" Puck dijo al más, fue obvio que se fue detrás de Santana porque su voz empezó a sonar lejos.

"Qué es lo que acaba de decir?" preguntó Rachel, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Quinn con horror. Pero nada comparado contra lo que sentía Quinn.

Pensó que una vez que Santana escuchara el rumor ella lo negaría y sería la misma perra de siempre. Ella siempre era capaz de hacer las paces con la morena mientras mostrase su pesar ante las acciones de Santana. Que equivocada estaba.

Nunca creyó que Santana fuese capaz de mentir y decir que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Rcahel Berry! Quinn pensó que eso era aún más increíble que el hecho de que ella, Quinn Fabray había realmente tenido sexo con Rachel Berry!

La rubia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Rachel ya no estaba en su regazo y estaba a punto de salir a perseguir a Santana y Puck.

"Ey vuelve aquí" Quinn susurro fuertemente cuando vio a Rachel desaparecer por las cortinas de la cabina de fotos.

"Quinn ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Santana? Lo que le dijo a Noah! Le dijo que ella y yo habíamos tenido sexo! Y no voy a dejar que expanda ese horrible rumor!"

A las afueras de Bloomingdales* Quinn alcanzó a la pequeña morena y la agarró suavemente de la muñeca para impedirle ir mas lejos. "Rachel para, solo un momento!"

"Quinn Fabray, suéltame y ve a defender mi honor!" exigió Rachel mirándola furiosamente. La rubia entro en pánico mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de distraer a Rachel. El rumor era culpa de ella, algo de lo que no quería que Rachel se enterara.

"Acabamos de tener sexo Rachel!" le susurró en voz alta, son soltarla de la muñeca. "Acabamos de tener sexo alucinante en una cabina publica! No podrías pasar la mierda de S a un segundo plano solo por un momento?!" declaró Quinn

Rachel miro fijamente a Quinn por varios segundos, soltándose del agarre de la rubia y cruzándose de brazos. Poco a poco empezó a sonreír suavemente, su mirada se suavizó, adoraba las pequeñas manchas verdes que se veían en el iris de los magníficos ojos de la rubia y cedió.

"Estoy profundamente apenada por actuar así. Sé lo que se siente ser abandonada momentos después de haber tenido intimidad" Quinn lucho contra sí misma para no revirar los ojos ante las palabras de Rachel. "Quizás podríamos ir a algún lugar y hablar sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotras?" Rachel preguntó tímidamente mientras bajaba sus brazos y tocaba el pálido brazo de la rubia.

Quinn se estremeció ante el contacto. Se alegró de que Rachel desistiera de ir a busca Puck… además aún sentía los efectos de lo que había pasado apenas hace un rato.

"Tal vez podríamos ir a mi casa y ver esas flores?" susurró Quinn con la mirada baja. De repente se sentía nerviosa. El centro comercial era tan brillante en comparación a la cabina y ahora todo se sentía muy real.

"Dónde quieres ir?" Quinn frunció las cejas ante el comentario, pensando que era obvio que tenía la intención de ir a la casa de su madre, donde, sin duda, Rachel había enviado las flores. Al ver la confusión de la rubia, Rachel agregó rápidamente "bueno, no te has mudado oficialmente a la casa de tu madre, así que envié un ramo de flores a la casa de los Jones y a la casa de tu madre, solo por si acaso". La morena se mordió el labio y Quinn sonrió con incredulidad, sus ojos reflejaban su asombro. Por supuesto Rachel Berry haría eso. Era profunda y concisa.

"Mi mamá está trabajando, empecemos por ahí" Quinn respondió, sin dejar de sonreír en cuanto se volteó y camino hacía la salida.

"Estas segura de que esta en el trabajo Quinn? Porque mi mañana inicio muy desagradable cuando Judy inesperadamente llegó a casa y he tenido que arrastrarme buscando donde esconderme para evitar ser descubierta" explicó Rachel tratando de mantener el paso de la rubia.

Era la segunda vez que Rachel Berry seguía a Quinn Fabray a su casa. Pero no sería la última.

* * *

**Ya hace dos días que la terminé, pero tenía que averiguar algunas palabras. Así como el español tiene sus palabras coloquiales también las tiene el inglés. Me es mas fácil entenderlo cuando lo leo, ya que lo quiero traducir se me dificulta darme a entender xD**

***Blezzled: Es el que está lleno de pequeñas piedritas brillantes. Parece cubierto de diamantitos.**

***Flipbook: Un cuadernillo que en cada hoja tiene un dibujo y cuando se hojea rápido pareciera que los dibujos se mueven.**

***Magic Eyes Images: Estereogramas**

***Pantsuit: es un traje de pantalón de vestir y chaqueta femenino.**

***Skeeball: es ese juego con una mesa larga inclinada y al final tiene varios aros y dependiendo en cuál de los aros metas el balón son los puntos que acumulas.**

***Bloomingdales : tienda departamental de lujo**

**Disculpas por adelantado si algo esta mal con la traducción, hice lo que pude.**

**Opiniones?**

**Review?**

**Saludos!**


	2. Nota

**Hola, ps a mi tambien me enojó el rumor que empezó Quinn, pero fue ese rumor lo que las llevó a la cabina así que no me quejo xD. **

**Sí, tiene continuación y hoy mismo empiezo a trabajar en ella. **

**Sí, fue bastante largo, mmm creo que fueron en total 24 páginas las que llegué a tipear. **

**La siguiente parte el original tiene 3 capítulos. Pero si los veo muy largos iré dividiendolos para no hacerles esperar tanto. Paciencia nada más porque tengo que traducir la continuación, tengo también que trabajar en The Running Back, continuar adaptando Sin Condiciones, estoy por subir un One-Shot GP! que traducí y estoy corrigiendo todavía y tengo una historia que estoy escribiendo yo y tengo en el limbo por falta de inspiración (no tiene nada que ver con Faberry). Y aparte tengo como 5 libros que me pasarón y tengo que leer xD**

**Pero nada dejo colgado, así que le meteré nitro a mis dedos para subir todo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, motivan bastante.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
